


Red Water

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Attack, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is on vacation at Jackson's family's beach house. Everything is great except Stiles gets sunburnt the first darn day. His trip is ruined until the last day when he gets to play on the beach while everyone gets ready to leave.</p><p>Once again, everything is going great until the wolves notice a dark shape in the water.</p><p>It's swimming right at Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a picture for you at the bottom!
> 
> And I'll work on more, but I could totally just leave it here! *insert evil laughter here*

Stiles wasn't a fan of Jackson, but he couldn't deny that the guy could be pretty awesome when he wanted to be. Like now, for example. Jackson's family has a huge beach house on a private stretch of beach, and the entire pack was invited to stay the week. Maybe Jackson isn't too bad afterall. And it's a beautiful house: big and blue and expensive-looking. He can't stop looking at it.

"Close your mouth, Stilinski. Drool is unattractive."

Or maybe he is just as bad afterall. "Shut up, Jackson." Add in a middle finger for good measure.

"Okay ladies, you're both pretty," Erica grinned.

"This is a vacation, not a bitch fest," Lydia scolds with a glare at her boyfriend. "I expect you both to behave yourselves."

Stiles received a similar glare from his boyfriend, but Derek didn't have to say anything for Stiles to get the message. "But he started it," he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I'm ending it. Right now," the alpha replied sternly.

His alpha voice rumbled right through Stiles who grinned. Jackson would be bound by that voice but poor little human Stiles was in no such predicament. "Or what? You'll rip my throat out?" He wrapped his arms around the older male's neck.

Derek grinned. "Mmm, exactly. With my teeth," he agreed, arms sliding around Stiles' waist, pulling them flush together.

"I'm not sleeping anywhere near them!" Scott exclaimed, running towards the house-presumably to claim a room as far away from anyone else's as possible. 

"Me either!" Jackson said, running after Scott. "Hold up, Scott! It's my damn house! I get to pick the first room!"

The remaining party all shot glares at Derek and Stiles before following after the other wolves. "What?" Stiles asked innocently, sending a grin to his boyfriend; Derek just chuckled as they walked in last.

****

TLA

"Really, Stilinski?"

"Shut up, Jackson," Scott growled defensively.

"He does have a point though," Allison said, running a gentle hand through Stiles' hair.

He was sprawled out on the couch on his stomach, his head in her lap as her hand slid soothingly over his scalp. He couldn't even work up the will power to flick the asshole off; he was in too much pain. "Derek," he whined pitifully, "They're being mean to me!"

Derek appeared in the living room with a bright green lotion bottle. "Leave him alone," he said, but he had a grin on his face. He stood next to the couch and flicked the bottle of aloe lotion open, then squeezed a large- _cold_ -glop onto Stiles' back. He felt no remorse when the younger male shrieked and cursed at him. "I told you to put on sunscreen; didn't I."

That wasn't even a question. Stiles pouted and didn't reply.

Derek nodded his head at Allison who stood up; he took her place. He ran a hand through Stiles' hair. "Exactly," he said into Stiles' hear. 

"Let's go get dinner ready," Lydia said. "Come on Jackson."

"Me and Scott will help," Allison added. "Isaac?"

"I'll come!"

"Me and Boyd are gonna take a walk. Call us when it's ready!"

"I think we scared them off," Stiles mumbled into Derek's thigh. He sighed as the alpha wolf gently began to lather the soothing lotion into his sunburnt skin.

"This looks really painful," Derek said after a moment.

Stiles laughed, then winced. "You're lucky. I always got sunburnt when we went to the beach when I was little."

"My cousin used to get sunburns... He was human..."

Stiles did his best to look at Derek without moving his neck too much. His heart swelled at that little tidbit of information from his boyfriend like it always did when he found out something new from his past. It really meant a lot to him that Derek could open up like this. He carefully moved an arm to wrap about the alpha's waist and snuggled even closer. 

They stayed like that until Isaac poked his head into the room to say dinner was ready. Stiles knew that was just for his benefit, and it made him smile. He loved being part of the pack. "Help me up, Der-bear!" Stiles exclaimed, making awkward grabby hands at Derek who tried to glare but all he could do was smile. He carefully stood Stiles up who preceded to waddle towards the dining room. When he got there everyone looked towards the living room where they could hear Derek laughing: it sounded like he was rolling around on the floor. "Shut up," Stiles grumbled grouchily.

****

TLA

Dinner was amazing, as usual. Lydia and Jackson should seriously open up a restaurant or something. Derek agreed when Stiles said as much out loud. He watched as the alpha started undressing. Sexy times! Ooooh yeaaaaah (accompanied with sexy lip bite).

"You're being dumb," Derek said with a smirk.

"But I didn't say anything," Stiles pouted.

Derek chuckled. "You were thinking it."

"You know me so well, Derry-berry."

The alpha rolled his eyes, but Stiles knew he secretly loved his many nicknames. "I do know you," the wolf said, folding the bed down and climbing inside, "So no sex."

"What?" the human sqawked, doing is little waddle to get to the bed. "Why not?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea when you can barely bend your arms and legs properly?"

"Not the eyebrows of judgement," Stiles whined, getting into bed next to Derek carefully. He sighed. "Fine," he mumbled, upset that he couldn't show his annoyance by crossing his arms. He couldn't work his eyebrows like Derek, but maybe he could work his own eye magic on him. "What about kisses?" he questioned, eyes wide and hopeful. Say no, Derek, just try and say no.

But Derek didn't say no. He smiled. "We can do that," he said, pulling the human close, and capturing his lips gently.

"We're all going to throw up if you guys don't stop!"

Even Stiles' human ears could hear the annoyed voice. "Shut up, Jackson!" he yelled. He looked pointedly at the alpha.

"He won't be able to see it," the wolf responded. The human gave him a 'so what' stare until he reached a hand up and flicked his middle finger towards the sound of the voice.

"Thanks, boo," the human grinned, snuggling close, his chest against Derek's side. He was glad that his front hadn't gotten as burnt as his back, not including his arms and legs.

"You'll run out those ridiculous names one day," the alpha replied fondly.

"I don't know," Stiles started, "I'm pretty creative... Poptart." Eh, that one was kind of lame. Derek kissed him before he could try and come up with something better.

****

TLA

Allison whistled loudly when Stiles walked down the stairs on their last day at the beach. After the first day, Stiles kept his tender flesh covered with thin pants and long-sleeved shirts, even around Derek. He hated sunburns because as they healed his skin would peel and he just wasn't having the others seeing it. Nope. So he stayed covered up. He didn't look gross anymore though, so he was going all out.

"You like?" he questioned when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He did a few bodybuilder poses.

"You look hot!" Erica exclaimed, clapping and whooping.

"Very nice, Stiles," Lydia said approvingly. "I knew they would look good on you."

"What would look g-" Derek stopped short when he walked into the living room. He had been outside moving the Jeep so they could start packing it up. Had he known this would be waiting for him he would have done it a lot quicker.

"What do you think, Derek?" Stiles questioned with a smirk, twirling around.

"If you could smell him you wouldn't have to ask," Scott grumbled. Jackson nodded his head and pinched his nose.

Stiles laughed. That's what he was going for when Lydia convinced him to buy the tiny red shorts weeks ago in preparation for the trip. The goal was to tease Derek with them during the day and then suffer the consequences at night. Not that he would be 'suffering' at all. But then his stupid sunburn ruined everything so it was the last day, they were going home, but he was getting some tongiht. Definitely.

He basically skipped to his alpha boyfriend, enjoying the way Derek just stared at him, and jumped on him. The wolf caught him and held his by hands on his ass. Almost his bare ass, the shorts were that short. "I thought you would appreciate them," he said brightly.

Derek rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the desire in them. He smirked. "I can show you how much I appreciate them when we get home later."

"I'm looking forward to it," Stiles replied.

"Okay, shoo!" Allison exclaimed, swatting Stiles on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Erica added. "Go get your swim on while we get the cars packed and the house cleaned up." The boys groaned, except for Boyd and Derek.

"Don't be babies," Lydia scolded. "You'll help with clean up and packing, then with lunch, and Stiles can enjoy his last day here."

He kissed Derek and went to Lydia to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks, Lyds," he grinned. He sent a wink towards Scott, Isaac, and Jackson-mainly towards the latter. "Have fun guys," he said cheekily before heading outside towards the water.

****

TLA

Derek was washing dishes at the sink because he was put on dish duty for some reason. He didn't really mind all that much though so he hadn't argued like Scott and Isaac had. Household chores were calming. He didn't really have to think about it or worry about it; he just did it. It was nice to feel normal.

He looked up frequently to check on Stiles. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw the human splashing around through the window above the sink. Stiles was one of the only people he knew that could have that much fun by himself.

"You really love him, don't you," Isaac said, coming up behind him. It wasn't a question.

Derek shut the water off and turned to give the blonde wolf a smile in response.

Isaac grinned back. He was so happy for Derek and Stiles that sometimes he surprised himself. He wanted all the happiness in the world for the man that saved him from the darkness. There were a few days in the beginning when he thought he might love his alpha as something more than just a friend. But in time he realized that Derek was his brother, and he would jokingly call Stiles his sister-in-law. Never around the alpha, of course, but it wasn't like he would get mad at him anyways.

"What's that?" Boyd questioned. He was standing in front of the other window in the kitchen, this one next to the lavish breakfast table. He wasn't one to share in the sweet romantic moments even though he was just as happy when they happened as everyone else. He preferred to sit in the background and keep watch.

"What's what?" Isaac replied, moving towards the window with the darker male.

Derek watched his second point out towards the beach, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He turned towards his own window at the sink and looked out. He didn't see it at first. All he could see was the stretch of sand in front of him and the blue sea past that. Wait... Where was Stiles?

There he is. He surfaced the water and wiped off his face, smiling. He didn't see the dark shape moving towards him.

"Is that a-" Isaac started.

"Shark!" Derek yelled, running for the door, his two betas following him. He heard the pounding feet of everyone else through the house as well. As soon as he hit the beach he yelled for Stiles. "Stiles! Stiles, get out of the water!" Everyone else started yelling too.

Stiles looked towards all the noise and waved at all of his friends running across the beach. Were they done? Did they want to take a break? What were they saying? "I don't have wolf hearing guys," he mumbled, starting to swim back to shore. He had gotten pretty far out.

Eh. Not too far out. When he tried to stand up, the water reached his chest, just under his collarbones.

A prickling sensation started running down his back, making goosebumps rise on his flesh and the hair on his arms and neck stand up despite being wet. He almost stopped to look behind him but that would be stupid. Instead, he kept moving and strained his ears for what the pack was trying to tell him. They were a lot closer now, almost to the water, and their words were a lot clearer.

Derek: "Stiles! I'm coming!"

Scot: "Hurry, Stiles! Hurry!"

Everyone was yelling similar things, even stoic Boyd. However, nothing answered the big question. What the hell was behind him?

Honestly, he had a few ideas, and all of them sucked. His heart was racing in his rush to get to shore until a large, dark shape swam from behind him and cross right in front of him. Other than the size, the only thing that stuck out was the triangular fin showing out of the water.

"Oh my gawd," he said, frozen in place.

"Don't stop, Stiles!"

He didn't know who said it because his pounding heart was too loud, but he just assumed it was Derek. He wanted to see the alpha, but his eyes followed the shark until it disappeared under the water. He looked around frantically. Where did it go?

"Stiles! Come on!" Derek yelled, ripping his shirt off and splashing through the first few feet of water, waves making it difficult to move as fast as he wanted to. Lydia and Allison remained on the beach, but the wolves followed behind him.

"Derek," Stiles replied. "Where'd it go?" He was still trying to will his body to move but he fucking couldn't. He had never been this scare in his entire life. Not against deranged-alpha-Peter, not against crazy-Kanima-Jackson, not against sadistic-hunter-Gerard, not against _any_ of the shit he'd had to put up with being in a pack of werewolves. But this, a fucking shark in the ocean, could paralyze him.

"I don't know," Derek answered, trying to will Stiles into his arms. The human reeked of fear even through the heavy scent of salt, and his heart was pumping louder and faster than Derek had ever heard. "Come towards me, Stiles. Come towards me," he instructed.

Stiles took a deep breath and carefully moved towards the wolves. His eyes were flitting across the water's surface, looking for a fin.

"That's it," Derek encouraged, the water just under his knees. "Come on." He kept moving forward himself, deciding that they were never coming to the beach again.

Everything, even the water, seemed to freeze as Stiles let out a pained yelled before disappearing under the water.

"STILES!"

The human resurfaced after a couple of seconds, thrashing his arms around. "Derek!" he yelled. "Derek!"

The alpha's heart clenched painfully as he tried to reach the human. He seemed even further away. "Stiles, I'm coming!" he exclaimed. Why the hell couldn't he move any fucking faster!?

"Derek!" Stiles yelled again, still thrashing.

The wolves watched in horror as he was pulled under again, the water around him splashing and turning red.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Derek didn't even realize he started saying it out loud. He could see Stiles struggling, fighting back. He needed to help him! He needed to be there al-fucking-ready! He was so close! "Stiles!"

The alpha's heart stopped when the red water stilled.


	2. Chapter 2

****

TLA

Allison waved as Boyd drove himself, Erica, Lydia, and Jackson back home towards Beacon Hills. They were all distraught, and Boyd as the alpha's second decided that he would take his car home to give Derek and Scott some space. The two wolves had refused to leave the beach. Boyd was going to get everyone to Derek's house so they would be there when Allison and Isaac finally convinced Derek and Scott to go home.

She had a feeling they would be there for a while.

She pulled her light jacket tighter against her to help with the nighttime chill and looked out at the beach. Two dark figures were slouched in the sand, close enough to touch. They had been like that for _hours_ , ever since the boys had dragged them out of them water. Everytime she looked at them her heart broke just a bit more.

Allison left the driveway to join Isaac where the porch of the house met the sand. He was watching the dark shapes like she had been, but he probably didn't see shapes. He could see them.

"We're all going to wake up and realize this was a nightmare, aren't we?" Isaac questioned, eyes not wavering from their protective gaze. He looked a lot older than she had ever seen him, but his voice shook like that of a child who didn't understand the horrible thing that had happened.

"I hope so," she replied, putting an arm around his broad shoulder. "I really hope so."

****

TLA

Derek wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't dead. He thought he could feel gritty sand beneath him and smell the salt of the sea, but his heart-his soul- was telling him that nothing was there. His entire being felt empty, like the sand and the sea were just shadows of an old thought. He wasn't really experiencing them. He wasn't really experiencing _anything_.

Wait, that's a lie. He could feel pain.

A sharp stabb of hurt started in the middle of his chest-where his heart should be-and radiated out. Every breath he took sent a new stab, and every stab began in his chest, traveled his entire body, and then rebounded back just to be more painful than before. It was excruciating, like something had been ripped from his chest.

It had...

The only thing keeping him upright was the body next to his own, but even that wasn't right. It was the wrong body. It was too tan, too muscular, too short. It wasn't right.

It wasn't Stiles.

****

TLA

When even Isaac started to feel the chill, Allison decided she had watched from a distance long enough. She went into the house and grabbed some blankets because she highly doubted she could get the wolves inside if they didn't want to move inside.

"Isaac, will you help me?" she questioned, not able to see the wolf over the mound of blankets she carried. "Looks like we're going to sleep under the stars tonight," she said with the best smile she could muster. It wasn't much, she missed Stiles too, but she would be strong because Scott needed her. She watched determination flare in Isaac's eyes. And Derek needed him.

Scott and Derek looked asleep when they reached them, and it was easy to maneuver the two wolves onto blankets and get them covered. They didn't struggle or anything. It was kind of scary.

But Allison would be lying if she said it surprised her. Stiles was Scott's best friend of twenty years, and he was Derek's world. She wouldn't be much better if anything happened to her dad or Scott.

She kissed them both on the forhead before snuggling close to Scott. She really hoped that this all _was_ just a bad dream.

****

TLA

Derek frowned and rolled over when he felt drops of water on his face. He was too tired to fix a fucking leak in his roof.

His ears twitched when he didn't hear the sound of rain on the roof but instead heard the sound of waves crashing. That's when he remembered that he wasn't in his house. He was at the beach with the pack.

He was at the beach with Stiles.

He had been in the water to get Stiles.

He had watched the blue water turn bright red.

The alpha whimpered and rolled back onto his back, opening his eyes and squinting against the bright morning sun. Suddenly, something covered the sun. It was person-shaped, but he couldn't make out a face. There was only a dark body outlined by golden light.

After a minute, his vision started adjusting. More drops of water landed on his face. A warm hand brushed them away. "Wake up, Sourwolf."

Derek jumped up quickly, knocking the dark shape over. "Stiles..." He heard Allison, Isaac, and Scott wake up.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed, launching himself at the human. "It's you!"

Stiles laughed and hugged the wolf back. "Of course it's me, Scotty." He pushed away from his best friend and looked at the shell-shocked Derek. "What is it?" he questioned.

The alpha looked the human up and down. There wasn't a scratch on him. He was still in that damn red bathing suit, and he was soaking wet, covered in sand now that he was done with Scott. While Derek's heart was trying to restart itself after the devastating day before, Allison spoke up.

"What do you remember, Stiles?"

The human frowned. "I was on my way to swim..." He smiled brightly. "Did you guys come to swim with me? Are you shirking your duties? Does Lydia know?" He laughed and looked around. "Is everybody else coming?"

"That was yesterday," Scott said.

Stiles scoffed. "I would know if a whole day had passed."

"Look," Isaac called a few feet away at the edge of the water. He began walking back towards them and pointed down at his feet. Everyone saw another set of prints that he was following. It led from the water right to where Stiles was standing.

Stiles looked confused. "But... I came from the house... I-I..." He turned big brown eyes to Derek. "I just showed you my shorts and... I came out here... I..." He stumbled back and landed heavily on his ass in the sand. The alpha rushed towards him and pulled him close. Something was trying to push its way to the front of his mind but he couldn't-

"The shark," he said suddenly. He could feel Derek flinch against him. "I remember." There was fear, paralyzing fear. And red. So much red. He recalled more red than he could pain. "Why am I still alive?" he questioned quietly.

Derek growled. "Don't say that," he said. He didn't fucking care why or how. All he knew was that Stiles was in his arms again. There were no wounds on his smooth flesh, no scars-new or old. His heart was beating strongly. He smelled like Stiles and salt. He was warm and whole. And if this was a fucking dream-well, Derek wasn't going to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a dream? What do you think?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> I might be nice and give you some more! But until that day comes... It is complete! IF that day comes at all!!! *insert evil laughter here* ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**TLA**

Derek wasn't the only one who didn't care how Stiles had come back to them perfectly whole. Scott, Allison, and Isaac were just as ready to write it off as a miracle as he was. Stiles was the only one that was bothered by the whole thing. Not that he wasn't glad to be back! Of course he was!

But how? Why could he remember the attack but nothing after it? He had honestly thought that he just walked out of the house when he had really come from the water. Why? Apparently, he had been gone for the rest of yesterday and all through the night. Where had he been?

He was squeezed into the back of his Jeep between Scott and Derek. There was plenty of room in his old girl, but the wolves were attached to his hip. He didn't blame them, and he honestly really liked the comfort that their closeness offered.

"Stop questioning it," Derek whispered into his ear. They were about halfway to Beacon Hills and he could hear Stiles thinking almost like he could hear his own thoughts.

Stiles moved himself closer to Derek, almost in his lap, and rested his head on his shoulder. Scott and Isaac were asleep, Allison was driving (the only werewolf allowed to drive his baby was Derek), and it was like they had the car to themselves. "But it's weird isn't it? I mean, I'm missing half a day and all night. I don't like it."

Derek held the human close. "I know..." He kissed his forehead. "But you're here now. You're safe. You're with me." He shrugged his shoulders. "I stopped questioning the good things a long time ago. But maybe it was your spark," he offered.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah... maybe." But he highly doubted it. He was about to say something else when he stomach growled loudly. It almost echoed. He felt his face flush. Scott and Isaac startled awake, fangs flashing and eyes glowing.

The alpha exploded with laughter, and it totally changed Stiles' mood around. He didn't care what happened because Derek was right. He was back, he was safe, and he was with his alpha. "Can we stop somewhere and grab some food?" he asked with a smile. The two betas cheered and agreed.

Allison smiled into the rear-view. "I don't mind. Why don't we call the rest of the pack and invite them? I'm sure they're anxious to see you."

Derek returned Allison's smile. He really liked her, even her dad, despite the name Argent. "That's a great idea."

**TLA**

They picked a diner a little ways away from Beacon Hills and met the rest of the pack there. It took about thirty minutes to actually get inside though because everyone, even Jackson, had to have some Stiles time. "Okay guys! Stiles is hungry! Let's go!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

They were seated at a large corner booth that was almost too small for them, but no one minded the lack of space. Stiles was between Derek and Scott. Next to Derek was Isaac, then Erica, then Boyd. Next to Scott was Allison, then Lydia, then Jackson. It was pretty darn perfect.

"My name is Jo," a kindly older waitress said when she reached them. "I'll be taking care of you. What would you like to drink?" She started with Boyd and went around the table to Jackson. "And will this be all together or separate?"

Everyone looked at the alpha expectantly; he rolled his eyes. "Together," he said to little cheers from the pack.

Jo smiled and made a note on her little notepad. "Alright. I'll get your drinks while you guys look over the menu, okay?" With another smile, she walked off.

Stiles nudged Derek in the stomach. "She needs a big tip," he said with a grin.

Derek smiled and nodded even though he was already planning on it. He always left a little extra when the pack went anywhere to eat. First of all, there were nine of them. Second of all, when spirits were high-spirits were high. There was no quiet, peaceful eating when the pack was gathered together, even in public. They could be a handful. And finally, they always created a lot of work for their servers. Refills, tons of plates because they ate a _lot_ \- he knew that if he was a server that he wouldn't want the pack at his table. So yeah, a little extra tip money was definitely a thing.

When Jo returned with their drinks, she took their orders. She started just like she had with their drinks, Boyd to Jackson. And bless her heart, she didn't comment on the sheer amount of food that Boyd, Erica, and Isaac ordered. It was Derek's turn now, and he usually tried not to order all he could eat because his mother always told him it was rude, but he was starving. "I'll have three double cheeseburgers, a large bowl of the chili, the largest order of fries you have, and a vanilla milkshake." He handed her his menu with a smile after she wrote his order down.

"And for you, dear?" she questioned, looking at Stiles.

The human looked over his menu again, front and back. "Um..." His stomach rumbled. "Eh, I'll have the same as him," he decided. "But I want a strawberry milkshake instead. And can my fries be curly?"

The woman laughed as she made a note. "Of course."

"Great!" Stiles exclaimed with a smile, handing his menu over. His skin prickled like he was being watched. He looked around and the pack was all wide-eyeing him "What?" he questioned, a little embarrassed. "I'm hungry," he mumbled.

**TLA**

Derek sipped on his milkshake as he watched Stiles devour not only his own food, but the rest of Allison's and Lydia's as well. The alpha had no idea how he could keep eating. It was a lot of food for one thing, but he had also been guzzling water the entire time as well. He had to be close to bursting.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Stiles questioned with a point.

Derek looked down at his own plate. He still had half a burger and some fries, but he'd gotten distracted watching Stiles. "You can have it," he said, nudging the plate towards the human.

"Thanks, boo-bear," Stiles replied, munching happily on the half-eaten burger.

The alpha just decided to write it off as not eating for almost twenty four hours. "Don't make yourself sick," he warned.

"I won't!"

Damn. He had really missed that smile in the time that Stiles had been gone. He would never miss it again though if he had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! YAY! 
> 
> It's still technically complete!
> 
> HOWEVER. I was attacked by a were-plot. It's a vicious little thing and now I'm infected.
> 
> I have developed an entire story line for this including a wereshark that bit Stiles, an old lover, the ocean version of the Argent family, and a heart-breaking sacrifice, but all with a happy ending!
> 
> Would anyone be interested in me giving into the pull of the full plot-moon? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' bathing suit.
> 
>  


End file.
